Tag! You're It!
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Little tags to the episode Cloak, although most of them are Tiva, one is McAbby and old Jibbs! Review! Rated T to be safe, although it probably could be K


_**You all want me to finish my other stories. Blah. I get it! Seriously though, if I don't right this, it will just be floating around my brain unused. This is a series one-shots of Tiva-ness during the episode Cloak. This is what should have happened. Anyone else break anything during that episode? (I broke my hairbrush when I threw it against the wall.) Anyone realize that the code to get on base is the last four digits in Jenny's phone number from that one song by Tommy Tutone? Creepy…maybe they're sending us a message! **_

_**I do not own these lovely little things. I guess they're people. Oh yeah, and I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving, so I won't be able to update anything, but I promise I will when I get back from the lovely state of South Dakota! **_

Elevator Scene

Ziva studied Tony's face. Did he honestly just say that he was tired of pretending? She said something, although she couldn't remember what exactly, because before she knew it, Tony was pushing her up against the wall with his lips. She wasn't sure how they got to this; she just reacted by kissing back. Reacted in the same way she kicked ass when she saw Tony hurt. Except this time, nothing was hurt.

_**You Know What They Say About A Watched Pot, Tony.**_

_**It Calls The Kettle Black.**_

"When are you ever going to speak like an American?"

"I am not American, Tony."

"Well you live here!"

"On a temporary Visa."

"Well, make it permanent."

Ziva and Tony shared a look before shooing McGee out of the squad room. Ziva turned to Tony after McGee had gone.

"Why would I do that?"

"You don't want to stay? I am hurt."

"Tony. I am serious."

"So am I!"

"Why would I stay Tony?"

"You know that thing you told me about soul mates?"

Ziva blushed at the embarrassing memory, but she nodded anyway.

"Well, I think I found mine."

Closet Scene

"Tony! Now is not the time!"

"Not the time for what?"

"Your _knee."_

"You can feel that!?"

"I am pushed up against you Tony, how could I not feel it?"

"Think about that statement and then you'll see why my _knee _is doing what it is doing!"

Ziva tilted her head up and kissed him briefly on the mouth before running out of the closet.

Where Is Tony?

_**(The SecNav was a 'bad guy' in this one) **_

The first coherent thought that ran through Ziva's mind was, _where is Tony?_

She heard movement and opened her eyes slightly to find a fat, bald man staring at her. Once he noticed she was awake, he slapped her. Ziva flinched only slightly.

"Where is Tony?"

"He is here. Somewhere."

"Where is he?"

"You will see him soon enough. Now tell me who you are."

"Not until I see Tony."

The man slapped her again. Ziva, however, was prepared and didn't even move a muscle.

"Are you some kind of super-human?"

"I am Mossad."

"Ah. Well that would explain the no emotions part."

Ziva clenched her jaw, "Where is Tony?"

"Calm down and I will get him."

Once the man left, Ziva rubbed her cheek where she had been slapped and then glanced herself over to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. About ten minutes later, the man returned with Tony behind him. Tony's face was a little red, and he had a huge bump on the side of his head, but other than that, he looked fine. When he saw Ziva, though, he perked up and ran to her side. He cupped her face and gently touched at the scratches on her face. The man cleared his throat and Tony sat down next to Ziva.

"I was wrong. You do have two emotions. Hatred and love."

Ziva clenched her jaw again but didn't say a word. Tony visibly stiffened next to her. At a loud bang outside, the man jumped up and ran out. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and kissed her head. When the door sprung open, he jumped back a little, but not soon enough for Gibbs not to have seen two of his agents cuddling.

The Mole Is…

Ziva nearly burst out laughing at Tony's save when Michelle came out of the elevators. She had just as hard a time not laughing when Michelle actually fell for it. What an idiot! Ziva watched as Tony flawlessly covered his ass, his little, hairy ass. Partners were supposed to watch each other's backs, but when Tony did it to himself, Ziva decided to sit back and laugh at him. After Michelle walked away, Tony leaned against the wall and sighed. McGee and Ziva burst into laughter until Gibbs came up and head-slapped them all for 'slacking'.

_**I know I promised all Tiva, but McAbby wormed its way in. And so did Jibbs.**_

You're Sweet For Worrying McGee

McGee was so relieved; he leaned across the table and kissed Abby's cheek. He didn't care who was watching in the other room at that point. During the little 'interrogation', he had almost burst into tears at the thought of Abby going to jail for treason. Gibbs probably would have killed her.

As McGee walked through a back hallway later that day, he felt a pair of hands grab his tie and yank him into a doorway.

"Timmy!" Abby threw herself at him and kissed him, on the lips instead of the cheek though.

"Abby?"

"When Jenny was Director, I, I sort of set up a camera in her office and in the elevator. I recorded the footage, but never got around to looking at it. But I needed something to do while I was supposed to be…moling? What would you call being a mole? Not important, but I watched the footage, McGee, and you really need to see it."

McGee followed Abby into her lab, Labby, and pulled up a stool. Abby typed a few keys in, and footage from the elevator came up on the big screen. Abby squeezed McGee's hand and produced a box of Kleenex from under her table.

On the screen, in the elevator, dated two weeks before Jenny was _murdered_, were Gibbs and Jenny, making out. McGee glanced over at Abby, who was crying. McGee wrapped his arms around her and watched as another day got pulled up on the screen. There were Jenny and Gibbs, fighting, until Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shirt. Abby and McGee didn't have a clue what had happened, but it made McGee tear up and Abby cry harder. After an hour of make-out footage from the elevator, it brought up the office. McGee hoped they wouldn't see any sex.

Jenny's office got brought up, and McGee smiled, it looked so much better with her at the desk instead of _Leon Vance. _

The first clip was of Jenny in her desk, reading through files, until the door burst open and Gibbs walked in. Absentmindedly, McGee turned the volume up. Abby paused the footage and smacked her forehead.

"I didn't even check if there was sound! I am so stupid!"

McGee pressed play and they kept watching. It was silent in the office, so McGee checked the volume. It was up and working. Abby realized it first, "McGee, they aren't talking. They are eye-communicating."

McGee and Abby watched in amazement as Jenny and Gibbs had a whole conversation with just their eyes. Abby was crying hard until a throat being cleared interrupted them.

"Oh my God, Gibbs! We are so sorry!"

Abby switched off every monitor, and McGee jumped up ran towards the elevator.

Gibbs glared at him as he ran.

"Abby."

"You don't have to thank me Gibbs."

Gibbs gave her a questioning stare, until he realized that Abby was holding out a plastic bag with tapes filling it.

Gibbs kissed her cheek before turning to leave.

"Gibbs! Wait-did you tell her that you loved her?"

As Gibbs stared at Abby, he knew he was going to start crying and that he needed to get home so he could drink while he watched these.

"No Abs, I didn't. I didn't and I regret it every minute of the day. Be sure to tell McGee before it's to late."

Abby blushed and she looked away.

"And Abs? Good job acting today."

_**Well, I was missing my Jibbs today so I needed something to spice it up! Review PLEASE!!!! **_


End file.
